Angel with Dark Wings
by DepressedQueen
Summary: What would happen if Bella was a grim reaper. Would Edward still fall in love? Would the Cullens survive or die when Bella has a really bad Temper? Please read it is actually really good!
1. Chapter 1

**To those that want to know I, unfortunately, do not own twilight. It all goes to Stephenie Meyer who is a great author.**

_Angel with Wings_

We were now moving to Forks, Washington. Me and Charlie. We needed a fresh start again. Mom was gone again, but I knew that she was always there, looking down at us.

You confused yet? Well my life is complicated. Let me explain.

My dad's name is Charlie right? Wrong, well sort of. His real name is Satan, yes the very one, the ruler of all demons and the underworld. He isn't mean at all, but he isn't really nice to people who piss him off. I mean his name his Satan not Santa. He doesn't live in hell like most people would think, and he is not a man wearing a red suit with horns and a tail. He is normal and no tail and horns. He is like any other dad, except you know, he goes to the underworld on business trips.

Hell isn't as hot and terrible as everyone believes to think. Actually it is hot but not that much and it is dark all over the place with demons and humans walking around, but hey I've been there and I lived.

My mom's name is Renee, she is an angel. I know what you are thinking an angel with a devil? Well the big man sent her on an errand. She needed to tell Satan that there was a meeting between heaven and hell on Thursday. When she got to hell they fell in love at first sight, I now it's cheesy right? Well right after their first sight they both moved to earth and had me.

A half-angel/ devil. Yup life is great, the big man didn't argue. He was happy, I mean after all they needed a grim reaper and that's where I came in.

**Please review!! What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Isabella Swan. Daughter of Satan and an angel. Whose grandfather is the big man, yes Renee is the big man's daughter. Don't you just love my family?

Anyway I prefer to go by Bella. It's more normal and human sounding, though you know I am not normal.

I have black wings, which appears and disappears at my will. I have a list that will appear when someone needs to die. The list was constructed by the big man and my father. I have a scythe that is black and shiny and that has the power to kill anyone and anything.

Otherwise I have brown hair about as long as my waist. Brown eyes and a simple and plain face.

We were moving to Forks because since we are immortal we need to keep a pretty low profile. Yes, immortal. My dad being Satan is immortal and me being the grim reaper, I cannot die. My mom was born an angel so she can't die either. Also I stopped ageing and now I look the age I want to. I picked 17, because that's not exactly and adult and not a teenager anymore.

We were now arriving at our new home for the next years. It was a light blue house. Two stories, two rooms, 2 ½ bathrooms, a study, and the rest of the rooms a normal house has. It looked like a mansion and I guess it was considering that we had many rooms and a dungeon. Now who said that evil creatures couldn't live in style?

"Wow dad you really picked the place," I said.

"I'm happy to hear that you like the house, but I do have another surprise for you" he said and pointed toward the garage.

I followed his finger. He was pointing at a beautiful red convertible with black flames on the side. _Oh my gosh could that possibly be for me?_ I started to hyperventilating.

"Is" pause "that" pause/ deep breath "mine?" I finally managed to gasp out.

"Yes it is yours. You deserve it. After all you did a great job at the massacre at Italy just last week." He said and got out of his car. I was still hyperventilating in my dad's car for a few more minutes. When I was finally done I went inside.

As I was unpacking my death list puffed in front of my face.

I grabbed it and read the name of my next victim, it said:

**Mike Newton**

I quickly changed into my work clothes. A black corset top, with black pants, knee high boots, and finally my black cloak, which hide my face and my identity.

I exited my room and quickly ran down stairs towards the front door, while calling out that I was leaving. I heard no answer and finally made it outside.

Once outside I made my wings appear. I loved them; they came convenient sometimes, like today.

I flew towards Mike's house. Once I reached it I landed and looked up. I silently flew to his room window and peered inside. He was sleeping.

I opened the window silently and stepped in. He woke up at the sound of the window opening.

"Who are you?" he asked. He was clearly terrified. He looked like he was ready to pee his pants.

"Me, well let's just say that I'm your worst nightmare," my scythe appeared and with the speed incapable to humans, I slit his throat. No blood came out, but it made a black collar appear around his neck. He would soon die. The black collar on some of my victims usually means that since the populations is so small, that people would noticed if he died suddenly for no unexpected reason. So to prevent an accident like that from happening the black collar appears. Of course I could just kill him right now but that would create a conflict in this human world.

I left Mike who was knocked out after I marked him, he would not remember me being here, and jumped out the window extending my wings. Once in the air I flew home.

Tomorrow was a school day and I was not excited about it all. Even though I was the grim reaper my father wanted me to go. He said that I had to or he would _ground _me, which ment to flying. Charlie also insisted that I needed to refresh my mind and so look normal. I was powerless to stop him.

I wonder what surprises awaited at school, in a town this small called Forks…

**I always wanted to kill mike he is so annoying. Anyway I hope you liked the story so far. Please review and I will write more!! **

**Ps Edward comes out next chapter, so you better review. **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at the sound of the alarm going off. Ugh. …school.

I stood up and headed toward the bathroom. I turned on the shower, undressed and stepped in.

Today was going to be a hard day and I needed best relaxation therapy _aka_ a shower, to relax me.

I stayed in there for what seemed like ever. Okay it was more like and hour but you get what I mean. The lucky part about being me was that the water never gets cold. I can control the temperature of water and elements. When I get really mad the room usually feels like it is burning, though know one has made me that mad for that to occur, but I might off once. I think it was that time when my mom wanted me to go to heaven and she insisted that I wear white. I am not a white color wearing person; my favorite colors and the ones I usually wear are black, red, purple, or a light blue. No white.

As she was trying to get me in the dress, the whole room heated up and it got so hot that my mom had to get Charlie and take me away. It was the best day of my life because I took the dress and burned it.

Anyway I walked to my closet. Grabbed a black shirt with red lacing along the bottom. A red skirt with skulls in the front. My black knee-high leather boots and a black sweater. I left my hair down since it had a curly wave towards the bottom, no make up except maybe a little black eyeliner. Jeez I did not want to look that emo, or that goth, but I guessed I kind of did since you know; I am wearing practically all black.

I looked at the mirror deciding that I looked fine and pretty good, not that scary, nor a slob, or to flashy. Well since I never went to school, always tutored, I wouldn't know what normal kids wear. Oh well.

I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I was opening the front door when my dad called out.

"Have a nice day at school," he said cheerfully. I glanced at him.

"Right," I said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, now have fun, and don't get into trouble," he said with a big annoying smile in his face, and returned to wherever he was doing.

"Sure," I said under my breath. I grabbed my keys and headed towards my car. I loved the car!! The interior was amazing. It was black with red lining. As a joke Charlie placed a grim reaper doll on the dashboard. It was cute, but it made me mad that humans thought that I was a guy. I mean, hello, I'm clearly a girl.

I started the car and drove to school. I got there pretty fast. Okay I admit it I went over the speed limit, but hey I did not want to be late and I like going really fast.

The school wasn't that big. It seemed to be individual houses, type thing. **(Okay just imagine the school, I don't want to describe it when we all have a pretty good mental image of it)**

Everybody turned to look at me, or the car was my guess. My car and a shiny silver Volvo were the only expensive looking cars in the parking lot. I parked next to the Volvo.

_Okay deep breath you can do this_ I told myself. I glanced around; people were definitely looking at my car. They were also trying to look inside, but because of the tinted windows they were unable to see or the inside of the car.

I opened my door, grabbed my backpack and got out. People were definitely staring and some were even gawking. This was going to be a long day. Todo we aren't in hell anymore.

**Okay I hoped you liked it and I promise that next chapter is the one when Edward comes out. So please review and I will write more! **


	4. Chapter 4

I walked towards the office. I avoided all stares. I think it was my outfit; most were wearing t-shirts and shorts with bright colors, and I in the other hand stood out like a sore thumb. Oh well I really didn't care, and I tried showing that in my face.

Once I got into the office a red haired woman looked up.

"Can I help?" she asked as she set a side a stack of papers and then looked me over, a horrified expression crossed her face as she saw my very dark outfit.

"Yes, I'm new here. My name is Isabella Swan," I informed her. Awareness crossed her face then she smiled at me. She probably was expecting me and has now heard a lot of stories about me too. None are true! They are mostly rumors, some where about how I used to hotwire cars and race, not rue at all, but I could probably steal a few if I wanted to. The only problem was that the big man saw everything and my dad would probably hear of it and then _ground _me.

She probably also heard that I was the daughter of the rich man that moved to town. Wow how fast news travels when you just got here yesterday.

"Let me get you what you need." She dug through a stack of papers until she found the ones that she needed. "I have your schedule right here and a map of the school." She handed me the papers.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile. She nodded and I headed outside.

My first class was English so I headed there. My teacher was Mr. Mason. He was okay and he thankfully didn't make me introduce myself. It's like I was going to say "Hi I'm Isabella Swan and I am the grim reaper," yeah things could go awkward.

He pointed to a seat in the back and I sat down. He also gave me a reading list. It was simple Bronte, Shakespeare, Chavcer, and Faulner. I've read all the books plus I met all of these people and actually got to mark. They were too famous to die suddenly. I cried when I marked Shakespeare because he was a really nice guy.

The class was pretty boring. I paid no attention to what the teacher was teaching and everyone managed to stare at me though I was in the back.

The final bell finally rang and I stood up and gathered my things and left. People tried to talk to me, especially guys but I set warning signals and they left me alone.

My next class went fine. People stared, I looked away, and teachers just told me where to sit.

After a few classes I started letting people talk to me. I needed to make friends and blend in and not let people think I was some rich spoiled brat, or cough a grim reaper.

Finally lunch came and I followed Jessica. I really didn't need to eat, but I did need to act normal. We entered the cafeteria and again everyone stared. Ugh… it's not like I have another head or something.

I bought a lemonade and sat down next to Jessica. We were sitting with a few more people they included Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren. They were okay but I really liked Angela a lot better than the rest. The rest seemed really shallow, and Angela was just like me shy and quite. Yes, the grim reaper is a shy person, and very quite, now get over it.

They asked me questions, but I really didn't want to answer them so I said I was tired and didn't feel like talking. They bought it. That was good, they didn't want to make the grim reaper mad, they could maybe die. Hehehe. Okay not really but I could break the rules once and a while.

While Jessica and Lauren were talking, that's when I spotted them. The five godlike creatures. They were vampires of course, but what seemed different were their butterscotch topaz eyes. They were animal drinkers I soon realized. There weren't that many of them today and I would know I'm sent to kill them when they did something bad or it was just their time.

There were three boys: a muscular one, a lanky one, and a bronzed haired one. There were two girls a blonde and a pixie black haired one. They didn't seem to be paying attention to anything in particular and they had a tray of uneaten food in front of them.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica. She jumped surprised at the sound of my voice and quickly glanced up and then grinned. She turned towards me and sighed.

"They are the Cullens. Emmett and Edward Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper Hale and finally Alice Cullen."

"Which one is the one with the reddish hair?" I asked. Jessica sighed again.

"That's Edward. He doesn't date and Rosalie and Emmett are together and that also includes Alice and Jasper," she said.

I looked up at Edward. He was also staring at me frustration written on his face. I gave him my best smile, showing him that I was not afraid of him and looked away fast.

Lauren must of noticed this because she said the word I hate the most and she said it so everyone heard, that included me. "Gosh Bella just got here. What a slut.'

I didn't respond. I remained calm and looked at the wall next to the Cullen table as a way to distract myself, and trying not to kill Lauren. My eyes were probably turning red now. This was also a side affect when I turn mad and now was not the best time for them to be changing color. I needed to stay calm so my eyes would change to my normal brown color but it was very difficult to do. Sometimes I hate being the grim reaper.

The bell rang and I still remained sitting as the cafeteria emptied out. The Cullens looked at me; I felt them and I met their gaze too. A second later I turned away. What happened next I never expected and it all happened so fast…

**Omg, what is going to happen now? Okay I know but I will not tell you a thing. But I will write more if you review. So please review me with your ideas on what is going to happen to Bella and the Cullens. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to those that really wanted me to add. I have been busy and I know that is no excuse. Sorry. So here is more to hopefully make you and myself feel better.**

Quick Edward POV

All day I've been seeing the same face in everyone's mind.

A girl named Isabella Swan, goes by the name of Bella. Brown hair and brown eyes. I see no point as to why they seem so attracted to her. I glace around my table, we were all staring in different directions. Another year for the Cullen family. I sighed, it's always so boring.

I was still staring at the wall when I heard the most beautiful voice ever.

"Who are they?" she asked. I turned and saw the new girl Bella asking Jessica. Of course everyone wants to know about the Cullen family.

"Jessica's telling the new girl about us," the words came out of my mouth in barely a whisper, but I knew they heard.

"What does she think?" asked Alice. I turned my attention to Bella again. Jessica was telling her our names and how I rejected her.

I quickly tried to read her thoughts. I got nothing, it was as if she didn't exist or simply wasn't there. Odd. I tried again. Nothing. I looked at her table and she was clearly sitting there, but for some unknown reason I was unable to read her mind.

I continued to stare for a little bit longer. She suddenly turned and smiled at me, and looked away. She obviously was amused by my rejection to Jessica.

"Apparently she seems amused by my rejection to Jessica," I told everyone.

"That was funny. She came up to you and was all like 'I know you like me so why bother being shy' then you broke the conversation quickly by saying 'sorry, but I have no feeling for you' you were so polite. I would have said no one in their right mind would date you!" Emmett said and then laughed.

"Her emotions were lustful and passionate. I almost passed out," Jasper said.

"Sure whatever. You know what I wonder? Is where the new girl Isabella got those shoes? Their not supposed to be out until next year" Rosalie sighed.

I turned away and went back to looking at the wall. It was a really interesting day today, but what I couldn't get over was the fact that I could not hear Bella's thoughts.

"Gosh, Bella just got here. What a slut," I heard Lauren say.

Well we all heard it. Thanks to our super hearing. We turned to look at Bella.

_She's mad_ I heard Jasper think.

Bella turned and faced us, trying to not look at Lauren. As she turned we all gasped, her eyes were red.

_How could it be –_Alice

_No _–Jasper

_What a drama Queen- _Rosalie

_Yes some fun- _Emmett

The bell rang and Bella remained seated. Her eyes were strained on the wall behind us.

She finally stood up. We acted quickly and attacked her. As we clashed we ended up sending her flying to the wall, we then held her down using all our strength.

**Well I hope you like the chapter I am writing more so don't worry. Sorry if I'm bad. I can't seem to be able to portray Edward's point of view quite well, but I wanted to add it to the story so you guys can see what he thinks of Bella. Please review and I will write more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking a long time to update but here it is, the next chapter.**

BPOV

I stood up, broke my gaze from the wall and walked towards the door, when the Cullen family jumped me sending me flying to the wall where they pinned me down.

" What the hell are you doing!" I yelled. Hey I was really pissed. They just ruined my boots and they were my favorite.

"What are you doing here? You are a danger to humans," the big guy yelled. I guess he was Emmett.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your eyes are red, or were red," the guy I guessed was Jasper explained.

"No they weren't." Darn. I thought I had it under control.

"No," they all said.

"Haha. Look if we are done here I really need to get to class." I stood up and brushed my skirt. "Look you guys must be losing it. My eyes can't go red. I'm human." I wished. They stood there looking at me. They were all beautiful. Vampires were so lucky.

"So bye." I walked out of the cafeteria and walked to my next class, which was biology.

I entered the biology room. Mr. Banner, my teacher was talking to the class. Obviously I was late. I sighed and made my way to him.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I got lost." God I hope he believed it.

"Right you must be Isabella Swan." Yes he believed me. "Okay go take your seat." He pointed to the empty desk in the middle of the room.

As I sat down, the seat next to mine moved. I looked up. Edward was seating down and that would mean he was my lab partner. Great. Things couldn't get anymore awkward.

He sat down, placed his books on the table and moved as far away from me as possible.

"Why are you sitting so far away, Edward?" I whispered to him, so only he could hear.

He tensed up then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something on the paper then passed it to me. I grabbed it and looked at him. He was so handsome. No not handsome beautiful, a God. Did I just say that? Grrrrrrr….. I looked away, he wasn't looking at me but I felt ashamed for thinking that. I read the note.

**What are you?**

Wow, that was bold. What should I write back? Your worst nightmare or the grim reaper? Well I can't really do that no one knows my true identity other then the people that I kill.

I grapped the pen and wrote back.

_What are you?_

**Answer the question.**

_Nope. Answer mine._

**No.**

_Yes._

**No. If you won't answer that question then explain why did your eyes turn red?**

_They weren't. Sorry._

**I know what I saw.**

_Me too. Guess what I saw? You and your family moving way too fast. Inhumanly impossible. What do you have to say to that? _

**Nothing. Now tell me what you are?**

_Well okay. I'll tell you what I'm not. I'm not one of you. Think about it._

With that the bell rang. I gathered my things and left. Leaving an opened mouth Edward behind. Yeah, I'm good.

Gym was next. I really didn't feel like going so I decided to skip it. Charlie wouldn't mind, after all he did say to go to school but nowhere did he say to attend all of my classes. So with that I climbed into my car and left.

**I hope you liked it. Please review. I will try to get another chapter in. Oh by the way I wrote another story it's called "Death Angel", it's on my sisters profile because it was her idea but I wrote it.**

**It's about how Edward left and Bella became an assassin. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating soon!! I was very busy these past few days sorry. **

I arrived home and quickly changed into something more comfortable. After I had my homework done and the house was cleaned, my death list appeared and my next victim was a murderer named Matt Greene who lived in California. This time I had to kill him immediately.

After the job was done I found myself walking around the forest near my house. The moon was pretty and the moonlight illuminated the forest. I had my hood from my cloak down and my wings were free.

I loved my wings. I always hated having to hide them; it made me very uncomfortable. It's like breathing; if you don't breathe then you start to feel very uncomfortable. Plus they're a part of me. It reminds me of both my parents.

I kept walking. During the night was the only time when I could really be myself.

**EPOV**

"I see no threat in her," Alice said. Her eyes went blank for a moment. She soon came up from her vision. "Oh my God Edward. I have the best news! There is a sale at the mall next Sunday!!" She said while jumping up and down. "We most definitely need to go."

"Jasper calm your wife down please!" I begged jasper.

"Now Edward don't you see how happy she is," Emmett said and strolled into the living room.

"Well Emmett, you would get annoyed at Alice if you had her saying the mall, the mall, the mall, all over again in her mind," I retorted back.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not you then," Emmett laughed.

We were all sitting in the living room discussing Isabella Swan when Alice had that stupid vision of the mall.

"Do you think she's dangerous?" I asked.

"I'm not sure?" Alice answered, a confused expression on her face.

"We should just kill her. She obviously knows too much." I stared at Rosalie. Did she really mean it? No we can't kill her!

"What I'm wondering is why her eyes were red and lied about it," Emmett said.

"I still think we should kill her, or we move, but let me tell you something. If we move all of you will have a really pissed off sister, and I don't think that any of you will really like that," Rosalie glared at all of us.

"Jasper" I said as soothing feeling washed over everyone. " I'm going for a walk."

I stood up and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating so soon. You may kill me if that would make you feel better…….. Sorry!**

**Anyway here is the chapter you have been waiting for.**

**Still EPOV**

Isabella swan was a strange girl. Why would she lie? She is hiding something, but what is she?

I ran into the forest. I needed time to think and obviously the commotion at my house wasn't helping.

I kept running farther and farther into the forest. That's when I saw her. Isabella, no Bella, as she preferred, was walking in the forest. What surprised me more was the fact that she had wings! Is she an angel? No, angels had white wings and she had black wings. She was also wearing a big black cloak. Odd.

I hid behind a bush and watched her. She seemed happy. She paced around the same spot, wearing the ground down and spreading her wings. She finally stopped and started to walk.

I followed close behind her. She didn't notice though. We made it out of the forest and came across a beautiful light blue house; it was actually more like a mansion.

I watched her fly into a window on the second floor and disappear into the house. I froze had I actually seen her fly? Was she an angel or something else?

I ran those questions through my head as I raced home.

**BPOV**

Did he actually think I didn't notice him standing behind that bush? Hello, I'm the grim reaper, I know about these things.

I stayed in the forest for a little bit longer marveling and showing off in front of Edward Cullen. I walked home and flew up my window. I could just see his mouth hanging open.

I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep. Tomorrow I would pay the Cullens a visit.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up. Time to pay the Cullens a visit. Hehehehe.

I got into the shower, washed my and dried myself and headed towards my closet. Let's see, I could go sexy, mysterious, or geeky. Uhmm. Tough choice. Oh what the hell. I picked out a black shirt with many small skulls running along the left corner to the bottom of the shirt in silver. A black skirt that went to mid thigh with many layers. Finally my favorite black knee high boots. They were of course high heeled.

I tied my hair in a half ponytail with a black ribbon. Added eyeliner and was out of the house by ten.

I got into my car (my baby) and drove to the Cullens house. Their house would be difficult to find if I were human, but since I'm not and I had a built in tracker it was easy to find.

I made my way up the winding drive way. It was really long by the way. I finally made it.

I gasped, their house was beautiful. A white mansion with a whole wall made of glass. I parked next to the silver Volvo and got out.

I was so excited about my meeting with the Cullens. As I was climbing the steps leading to the front door, me being the total klutz, tripped.

I braced myself for the fall and the pain I would be feeling, when two cold arms grabbed me. I looked up to see Edward Cullen staring at me.

"Damn it. I haven't tripped in 50 years," I mumbled under my breath. Apparently Edward heard my little mumbling.

"What did you say?"

"Oh I said thanks for catching me.' I smiled at him. He was so handsome and God like. Wait what am I saying? Ugh… stop, stop, stop. I have such a perverted mind sometimes.

"I'm here to say hi," I explained myself. He nodded and opened the door.

I followed him and he took me to the living room, which was beautiful and had a big piano in it. Walls were covered in pictures and a big TV was in the middle of it.

He sat down on the couch and soon his family entered surprise at my being here. They sat down. Emmett with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and finally Edward sat with Carlisle and Esme.

I myself sat down on a chair facing everyone. Once we were all seated Carlisle spoke.

"So what brings you here?" he asked. "Miss…?"

"Isabella swan, Bella. Sorry I hope I'm not intruding."

"No not at all," Esme said.

"Well I presume that Edward already told you about what he saw last night." They nodded. I turned to see Edward's expression. He was shocked, his mouth was hanging open. I guess he didn't realize I saw him last night.

I turned towards Edward and addressed him directly, glaring at him also. He flinched at my icy words.

"Oh I saw you Edward don't think I didn't. I hope you enjoyed the show though." He didn't respond. I turned away looking at the rest.

"I guess you all know that I know what you are right?" I asked and they nodded. "Great so now that we're all at the same page, please ask away."

I unwrinkled my skirt and waited.

"Well we were wondering what exactly are you?" Carlisle asked. "Edward said you had wings?"

"Yes"

"Are you an angel?" Alice asked. She was jumping up and down. I think she was excited about the idea of me being an angel. As if.

I laughed,

"I wish! It would sure make my life easier." They all looked at me. I guess they were shocked by my reaction. "Sorry, but no."

"Then?"

"Well you see I'm someone you wouldn't want to mess with." They looked at me confused.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah right."

"Well you see I'm the grim reaper," I said making my voice sound scary. It was silent for a minute, then they all started to laugh at once.

"Please, I bet you could barely kill a fly," Emmett yelled, while rolling on the floor from laughter.

"Hello, obviously the grim reaper is a guy, not a girl," Rosalie said. She wasn't laughing at all, actually she looked annoyed.

"Fine don't believe me then." I crossed my arms.

"Well Bella, you have to understand us. The grim reaper doesn't exist,' Carlisle said.

"Yes it does."

" Well then, explain to us how you became the grim reaper."

I felt like I was in a Dr. Phil TV show. Next they'll be asking me how I feel.

'Well you see my mom fell in love with my dad. My mom is an angel and dad is Satan. They had me and since I was half evil and half good they decided they could make me a grim reaper. They needed someone to lend a hand and help kill people. Plus it could make me neutral. I would then kill people from a list. That list contains the names of the people that need to die, a person only dies if God and Satan both agree on it." I took a breath and continued.

"I have black wings, a death list, and a scythe. So I have been killing people my whole life. Oh and I have existed from the beginning of time."

I took another deep breath, that was a very long story to tell.

I looked up to see what they thought. Again their expressions showed that they were shocked. I bet they were going to laugh again.

I waited for them to say something. Yes, they weren't going to laugh. Just when that thought crossed my mind, they began to laugh.

"Yeah right, an angel and the devil. Were do you come up with this?" Emmett asked.

I stood up. "Fine if you don't believe me then I'll leave.'

I was just out the living room when my death list appeared.

"Damn it. Not now!" I grabbed the list. On the list it said:

_** Vampires**_

_** Massacre in Verona, Italy**_

_** Kill ALL**_

**Please review. i really want to know what you guys think of my story.**

_**Important, i repeat! IMPORTANT!!**_

_**Sorry, i guess everyone was expecting me to write a new chapter but i have gotten some questions about how i should write about Bella going to italy and the volturi arriving... i wasn't planning on adding a chapter about that but if you guys want me too, please vote on the poll i set up on my profile...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**So, so, so, sorry for not updating. I wanted to yesterday but my sister wouldn't let me. Sorry. So here is what you have been waiting for. The majority of the poll was to have Bella go to Italy and have her face something to do with the Volturi and that's what I did. So please enjoy.**

"Damn it. Stupid vampires." Oops. I turned around and faced everyone. "Sorry, you guys aren't stupid. I need to go." I made my cloak appear and silently put it on. Once the cloak was on I made my wings appear. They fluttered happy to be free.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, curiosity and fear showed on his face.

"Massacre in Verona. Vampires are needed to be taken care of." I responded.

"Please you mean to tell me that you are going to kill them? An indestructible vampire." Rosalie laughed.

That did it. My evil side was realized. No seriously, when I snapped, I snapped. This usually meant that nice Bella was bye bye and bad Bella was here. She comes out only when I get seriously pissed and or I snap. It really wasn't my fault what happened next.

I pulled my scythe out, grabbed it, and ran to Rosalie's side in a second. I was so fast no one was able to see me. She was startled by my sudden appearance next to her. I placed my blade against her throat, and whispered to her.

"Don't try me. Right now nice Bella is gone and I'm here. Don't make me hurt you or even kill you. Now I need to go, and I'll be back soon and maybe this time it would it's nice Bella who smiles at you. Bye."

I let her go and flew to the door and out not caring to look back. All I knew is that they've got all the prove they needed to know I wasn't lying.

As soon as I was a few miles away from their house nice Bella returned and she was feeling really guilty. Oh well, Rosalie really deserved it.

Quickly putting the Cullen thoughts behind I silently flew to Italy. I was there in less than five minutes; I can fly really fast too.

When i landed in the city of Verona I soon realized that my hands were going to be full. There were probably 20 to 50 vampires running around killing human. I wonder why the Volturi haven't gotten involved? I mean Verona is a city right next to Volterra. Ughh.. I know why they are just lazy right? I mean this is their problem not mine. Oh well if those lazy butts aren't going to so anything then I might as well clean up their mess.

Now how should I do this? Cut their heads off then make a fire and burn them? Or should I first make a fire then throw them in so they could die? Wait what would be the fastest way? I really want to be back by dinner.

_Why don't we have a little fun?_ A voice in my head said. I knew right away who it was. It was evil Bella.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. I mean evil Bella rarely came out why not let her have some fun?

_Why don't we let them feel the pain they've caused to all the humans they have killed?_

"Okay, then what?"

She laughed_. Why we kill them of course. Once they're withering in pain we start to burn them. You did bring the matches right?_

"Yes"

_Then let's get started._

Soon evil Bella was gone and my mind was empty once again. I really liked her plan she was right, we haven't had this much fun in a while.

I pulled the matches out of my cloak pocket; I always kept matches in case I had to kill vampires, and quickly lit it and threw it straight at a car. The car blew up causing every vampire to turn and look at the car and me. The car provided the fire in which I would throw the vampires in. Once the commotion of the car subsided they returned killing humans and ignored me completely, they probably thought I was a crazy chick or something. Oh well.

I started to prepare the quick spell needed to render the vampires and make them feel the same pain they've caused to humans. My mom taught me this when she felt that evil sometimes needed to feel the pain they've caused in order to repent and surrender. It took no more than a few seconds to prepare. I really didn't need any tools of any kind but what I meant by preparing was that I needed to prepare myself mentally because this spell took too much energy away from me. When I finished preparing I quickly flew to the tallest building and began to chant the spell.

_All who have felt the devil's venome,  
become angel's bloody blade,  
quickly falling the pains of those,  
who have befallen before your rath,  
and turn to the one whose it belongs,  
the pain thrust apon ten fold,  
to let you know and to return the favour,  
before you turn to ash,  
under the hands of your victims...  
_

**(i added the spell and it all the credit goes to** Munro, ** thankyou for letting me use this in my story! XD)**

Once I finished saying the last word the screaming began. I looked down and saw all the vampires holding their heads in their hands and screaming, agony was written on their faces.

I jumped down from the building and on the way down I brought my wings out and my scythe. As the vampires screamed in pain I began to chop them up and began to throw them in the fire, where they burned to ashes.

As the number of vampires started going down so did all the screaming, and soon enough all the vampires were dead, which only left me to kill the humans that were turning.

After I killed the turning humans and burned their bodies the city fell into a deep silence.

I looked down at myself. Great, just great, my clothes where covered in blood. My best skirt was ruined and so where my favorite shoes. My life really sucks.

I was about to fly away when I heard people approaching. I looked at the direction of the noise and found myself staring at none other than the Volturi. Aro, Marcus, and Caius walked silently while surrounded by their guards. There were about ten of them.

**I hope you liked it so far; I'm going to see if I can add more to it today. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't kill me! Sorry for not updating so soon.**

When they finally reached me Aro was the first to speak.

"What happened here? Did you kill all the vampires?" he asked.

No they just died on their own.

"Yes" I replied.

"How did you manage that? What are you?"

"I am the grim reaper"

"Really? Did you just say that you killed all of them? That is truly amazing" Aro said while jumping up and down and clapping his hands and smilling in a overly cheerfull manner that was totally creeping me out. "Join us, the Volturi can really use your power."

His smile grew even bigger and i got the impression that he expected me to say yes to whatever he said. Well he obviously didn't know me too well because I one) don't say yes very easily, and two) he should be very afraid because I could kill him by just the simplest wrong look he gives me.

"No" I said and his smile fell rather quickly and was soon replaced by an angered expression filling his face.

"Why?" He hissed.

"Because I've been here longer than you have Aro"

He looked shocked at me learning his name when he hadn't said it to me yet.

"How do you know my name?"

"Please, the ruler of the vampires, how could I not know?"

"But"

"Look I'm something way bigger and powerful than you and your guards. Why don't you go back to Voltera and play king again."

That seemed to have gotten him mad.

"Jane" he said and a little girl stepped forward with a grin and a glare across her face. She looked directly at me and concentrated. A few minutes went by and nothing happened This was taking forever and I was getting tired of it. Why not end it soon.

"Aro vampire powers don't work on me. Sorry" I faked apologized.

"Join us."

"Nope sorry. Hey I have to go now."

"If you don't join us then we won't let you live." He snapped his fingers and I was soon surrounded by his guards who then proceeded to attack me.

This might be a problem because even though I was immortal didn't mean I couldn't get hurt.

They punched, kicked, and stabbed and broke some bones. Unfortunately I couldn't do much since I used a lot od energy to make that spell work. Why do I always end up listening to Evil Bella when there is a huge situation at hand? I waited for an opening and soon enough there was one. I quickly brought my wings out and flew away.

Since I was still weak and my energy wasn't returning anytime soon, it made me getting home take hours rather than a couple of minutes. My energy was falling rather quickly and I made the snap decision to go to the Cullen's house which was closer.

I was flying right over the Cullen's House and I was about to land when my energy suddenly left me. My wings disappeared and I went crashing through the roof, the second floor, and I finally landed in the living room.

The last thing I remember seeing was Edward's concerned face hovering above me, as I was pulled into the dark resources of my mind.

**I hope you liked the chapter and I promise you that I will add tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Epov**

After she left we all remained silent. We didn't imagine that she would ever be the grim reaper. I listened to everyone elses thoughts

_That brat she totally ruined my hair. Now look at it! It's a mess next time I see her I might just burn off all her hair_ Rosalie

_Yes she was so cool! Now that we know she can fly she might be able to help prank everyone else. She would make the perfect partner_. Emmett

_That poor thing. Going out there to fight those blood drinking newborns. She could get hurt!_ Esme

_I can't believe she is the grim reaper. How is it that possible? I most research it farther._ Carlisle

_I can't see her! I don't know what will happen? Will she die?_ Alice

_Everyone is so tense. There is also so many ranges of emotions. I can't really handle it_ Jasper

"Well let's go do whatever we were doing before Bella came over. I think we all need time to think." Carlisle said and with that we all went our separate ways.

I went to my room where I spent the rest of the day listening to music. It was around a few hours later when I heard a big crashing sound coming from the roof and then something crashing through the second floor, finally landing in the living room.

I ran as fast as I could to the living room and the rest of the family followed. There on the living room floor layed Bella bleeding and unconcious. I ran to her and picked her up in placed her in my arms.

"Carlisle what should we do?" I asked. I turned to him with Bella still in my arms.

"Quickly take her to my office" Carlisle said in an urgent voice.

"Wait, you are going to let this little brat stay here and help her after she almost tried to kill me?!" Rosalie yelled .

"Rosalie it was your fault and not hers. You provoked her!" I growled.

"You should just let her die"

"NO"

"Yes, just throw her out the door. I don't want her in my house!"

Well it is not your decision to make"

"What?!"

"Emmett take your wife upstairs. Now!"

Emmett did as he was told and dragged a very annoyed, yelling Rosalie upstairs.

"Now Edward take her to my office"

I did and was at his office instantly. I layed her on the sofa and quickly stepped a side tolet Carlisle examine her. He took out his medical bag and began to clean the wounds of all the dried blood and new blood, which smelled amazing but in away that didn't make me want to kill her. I was thinking of the vampires that did this to her when Carlisle interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward there is something wrong" Carlisle's voice was unbelieving. I quickly snapped to look at his face which held and unbelieving expression.

"What is it?"my voice had an urgent undertone. What could be wrong with her? Is he going to tell me that she is dead? No wait, I couls hear her heart beating but very faintly. Is he then going to tell me that she was going to die soon? No she couldn't die! I've finally gotten to talk to her and she is so interesting. I don't want to loose the only person I love. Love? Is this what this feeling is called? Yes, it is but I can not bear to loose her like this. No not this way.

"Edward" Carlisle kept repeating my name trying to get my attention. "Edward"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Her wounds don't seem to heal. I have tried everything but the wounds just don't seem to heal"

"What do we do Carlisle?" I asked. She couldn't die, she just couldn't.

Carlisle began to pace around the room thinking of ways to help her. Just has he was opening his mouth to speak we heard the front door burst open and before we could blink a man appeared and knelt besides Bella. He grabbed her hand and placed it inside his own.

"Who are you" I growled. No one takes my Bella's hand without my permission.

"Shut up bloodsucker" he yelled

How did he know?

"Now tell me what happened?"

"Who are you and what do you want with Bella?" I growled.

""Now listen here you blood sucker, I will not tolerate you yelling at me and so you know I am Isabella's father. Now tell me what happened to her!" he yelled and all of a sudden the papers on Carlisle's desk burst into flames, quickly turning into ashes in a matter of seconds. So this is Satan. He is Bella's father and he sure looked like he was very powerful.

"Yes well you see, she came this afternoon and told us that she is the grim reaper and how that came to be, when her death list appeared saying massacre in Italy. Then she flew out and headed there" Carlisle explained.

"Damn it. I always told her if she ever headed to deal with a massacre to call forth her demons to help her out. She never listens." He said and sighed deeply.

"She then came crashing down our roof and straight down to the living room. We brought her here where I began to examine her" Carlisle finished explaining.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked.

"She has broken bones, bruises, fractures, and cuts all over her body"

"Anything else?"

"Yes, she is also unconscious and doesn't seem to be waking up and her wounds won't stop bleeding."

"Thank you for trying but nothing you do will help her. Her energy is completely gone and that's why her wounds won't heal." Charlie explained and then grabbed Bella and carried her bridal style.

"Where is the largest open space in the house?" Charlie asked.

"The living room" Carlisle answered. Charlie walked out of the office and straight to the living room. Carlisle followed and I was right behind them. Once in the living room Charlie told Carlisle to move all the furniture against the wall. Once that was done Charlie placed Be;la on the floor in the center of the room. He took off her clothes leaving her in a white sleeping gown. He then placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach.

He murmured a few words too low for us to hear and stepped back.

All of a sudden Bella was lifted off the floor and engulfed in a see-through ball of fire. She remained there floating inside the fireball eyes closed and sleeping. While Carlisle was moving the furniture everbody else came wondering what was happening.

"What is that? Is she going to be okay?" Esme asked.

"Yes. She is inside a healing bubble. This will heal all her wounds and give her back all of her energy. The bubble is made of hell fire so don't touch it. You might be of the underworld too, but this fire will kill you instantly if you touch it, even by accident."

"How long will she stay in the bubble for? Won't it hurt her since it's made of hell fire?" I asked. I didn't want Bella to get hurt anymore then she already was.

"It will take a day and no it won't hurt her. She has hell fire inside her even though she isn't able to access it yet." Charlie answered. "Take good care of her while I'm gone." And with that said he left.

Since we couldn't do much so we all went our seperate ways but I remained in the living room watching her for the duration of the time.

**I hope you liked it so far! I might try to add tomorrow but I'm not too sure. **


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I felt warm all over as if I might of been inside the flames of the underworld. I spent what seemed like a days inside these flames, simply floating and consuming warmth from these flames. I was unconscious this whole time and I had no recognition about how I came to be inside these flames or what was happening and even if these flames were real or not. Maybe I had imaged all of this but I'm not really sure. All I felt was peace and a calming effects from the flames.

As time passed the heat from the flames began to cool down and the flames reduced in size too. Soon I heard a popping sound and I felt my body slowly fall down to whatever lay below. I expected to land hard on the floor of where ever I was but found myself landing in hard cold arms. Arms?

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself staring in the eyes of Edward Cullen. What was I doing here? Memories of the previous day flooded my mind. The fight, my tiredness, and finally falling through the house and crashing on the floor and losing consciousness. But what happened after I fell?

"What happened?" I croaked out. It sounded as if I hadn't used my voice in days.

"You fell and lost consciousness. Your father came and placed you in a bubble to heal. You've been in the bubble for a day. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm fine. Can I get some water?" I asked. Edward nodded and stood up and quickly laid me on the sofa and went to get water from the kitchen. In less than five seconds he was back.

He gabbed my neck and gently lifted my head so that I was able to drink the water. I drank the water in a few seconds and drank as if I hadn't drank in ages. As soon as I was done he placed the cup on the side table.

"You might want to change. Alice can provide you with some clothes."

I was confused as to why I need to change clothes. I looked at myself and suddenly knew why. I was wearing a white sleeping gown, not something I should wear in public or show anyone. I blushed deeply. Edward chuckled and helped me stand up.

"I'll take you to Alice"

"No that's okay" I smiled. I closed my eyes and envisioned what I wanted to wear. I envisioned a black dress that reached my knees, black flats and a red ribbon in my hair. Once the vision was in my head my body flashed red, my nightgown melted away and my new outfit silently and quickly formed around my body.

Once it was finished I heard Edward gasp. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edwards face filled with awe and wonder.

"I'm guessing you like it right?" I smiled and looked at him through my eye lashes. He blinked slowly as if he was dazed.

"You're beautiful" he stuttered. I giggled.

"Thank you" I walked up to him and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

We stared at each other for what seemed like minutes when we heard a loud whoosh. We turned toward the sound. We saw a red mist forming by the window and soon my father was striding towards me. He gathered me up in his arms and hugged me tightly.

"How are you? Are you okay? How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" My father asked me frantically. I sighed. My father was a worrywart.

"I'm fine. Nothing hurts. I feel like I have slept for more than a decade. Stop worrying." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure?" I replied.

"Okay that's great. Uhhmm you might want to talk to your mom" he whispered lowly hopping I didn't hear it.

Great he told my mom. My mom was probably thinking that I was dead. Great. She always said that this job was to dangerous for me. She'll probaly want me to quit this now. I'm going to kill my dad for this.

"Why did you tell her?" I yelled at my dad and glared at him deeply. My eyes I felt turned a very shinny red in the process.

"Well she knew when you fell unconscious and, you know her, she wanted to know the reason why you were knocked out so she come down and questioned me away. I tried to lie to her and tell her that you were okay but you know she can tell when I'm lying and finally she got me to tell her the truth. Sorry." He hanged his head low.

I felt sorry for him. My mother was a woman no one could mess with. Not even I. She made Satan look like a kitten compared to her which was funny considering that she was an angel.

"That's okay I'll talk to her soon. I forgive you. Now you need to get going I know you have a meeting with grandpa **(AN God in case you were wondering) **and you don't want to keep him waiting" I shoved him to the door.

"Fine, I love you and remember to take care of yourself" He turned and kissed me on the forehead. He left soon after.

**I hope you liked it so far. I'll write more soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update so soon or at all for that matter. Having troubles at home and it's really hard for me to get to a computer and type. For that I am so sorry. Anyway here is the continuing of my awesome story…. I hope that you like it and continue to read more of my story.**

**BPOV**

Once my father was gone I turned towards the Cullens.

"I'm deeply sorry about your roof and stuff. If you want me to I can pay for it."

"No Bella it's fine. It wasn't your fault so don't worry about it." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bella it's fine with us."

"Okay. Then I'll head home"

As I made my way to the door everyone followed and once I was at the door I was attacked by hugs. All of them from the Cullens except Edwards who came up to me and kissed me so wonderfully I thought I was going to burst from joy. Once he was done working wonders on my lips and mind he looked at me straight in the eyes and told me the words I longed to hear.

"Bella, I know this is too sudden and all, but I think I might be in love with you." He said.

My mind went into over drive and soon I found myself at his lips. Kissing the hell out of him.

"Edward I think I'm in love with you too." And once those words left my lips the rest of the Cullens who by the way were standing there watching everything awed and left to give us space.

We stared in each other's eyes seeing only the future with us together.

"Bella, I'll protect you with my life. I've something ever happened to you…."

And just as he was going to finish that sentence the door bell rang. I went to the door and opened it. There standing on the doorstep were the Volturi.

As I turned to tell Edward to run, I felt something hit me on the head, and with that my world turned black.

A few hours later I found myself waking up to a room not in the Cullens house. The room was big made of stone, which looked like a castle. I was lying on a big bed in the middle of the room. There were no windows, only a door. I got up from the bed and made my way to the door. It was locked. No matter what I did I couldn't open it. My powers were still weak and low, so I couldn't use them to blast open the door.

As I began to pace the door opened and in walked Aro.

"Bella I see that you are awake. That's great. How are you Bella?" He asked in his cheery annoying voice of his.

"Aro what do you want from me?" I asked him.

"Bella, Bella. I told you last time I saw you. You will be mine and you will work for me!"

"Right like that's going to happen" I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes he just said the stupidest thing ever.

"No Bella you are quite wrong. You see I discovered something since last time we saw each other. You see while you were unconscious your bad side or Isabella as your evil side likes to call herself told us something very interesting. She told us she wanted to take over the world and plunge it into darkness, and as you can see, I fully agree with that plan. It's about time humans knew their place and that place is below us. Now Bella unfortunately Isabella needs to come out. Now!"

I stared at him. Is he serious evil Bella or I guess Isabella never comes out unless I go really mad and only for a short amount of time, not for days and hours.

"Impossible. She can only come out when I'm mad and only for short periods of time" I said.

"Well not from what she tells us. According to her she can fully come out if we get the Amulet of Death and place it around your beautiful neck."

"But you don't have it do you? It's been missing for over a thousand years."

"Oh you are mistaken you see I Isabella knew where it was all this time. She was just waiting for the perfect time to put her plan into motion."

By this time you are probably wondering why a horrid thing like the Amulet of Death even exists. Well the sad truth is Charlie actually made it way before I was born. He was going to use it to take over the world. Then he met mom and softened up a lot so he gave up that plan. On day when I actually turned seventeen he remembered about it and decided to give it to me as a present. He thought he was being funny. You know the Amulet of death and the bringer of death. Yeah ha ha. So once he gave it to me and it was around my neck something happened and evil Bella was born.

She remained in control of my body for a few hours and in that time with the use of my powers she killed a lot of people. My father finally realized that it was the amulet that made me go crazy and quickly ripped it of my neck. After that evil Bella has always been there. So if Aro said that he had the amulet then it was bad news.

"Do you have it? With you?" I whispered I really didn't need to know.

"Yes" And with that he pulled out the Amulet of Death. The amulet was in fact a black choker with a black skull and a black Gothic cross hanging from the middle. He walked towards me and I walked back noticeably into a corner.

"Now Bella this won't hurt at all." Now he was standing in front of me and I was powerless as he places the amulet on my neck.

A bright red light surrounded me and soon my body moved, without my consent, to the mirror in the room. I looked at my reflection and saw that my short black dress changed into a red and black dress that reached the floor. The dress was strapless, and on my waist there was a black ribbon that tied to the back in a long bow. My black wings were out and my eyes were red.

I watched as my mouth opened and my voice began to speak.

"Well Bella I hope now you know what it feels like to be trapped in your body and not be able to control what you body does. Goodbye sweet Bella, I hope you enjoy sadness and despair." With that she laughed. My laughter never sounded that cruel to me before.

Now I was stuck in my body without any control, I was just an observer with a voice in the head of Isabella.

Alone, cold, and with no Edward.

**Just in case you're wondering Isabella is going to be evil Bella, so whenever I say Isabella it's evil Bella, and whenever I write Bella it's Bella.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**If you are getting confused about the point of view of this story, I will unconfused you right now hopefully.**

**The story is told in Bella's point of view, meaning that Bella is describing what Isabella (her evil side) is doing. I hope that helps**.

**I am very sorry that I haven't added to this story in ages. Please forgive me.**

BPOV

"What do you plan on doing now?" Aro asked. He kept moving around as if he was nervous of something, though I guess he should since the one person that could kill him was standing next to him and if he did something wrong he could quickly die.

"Hmmmm…. Well, if I want to take over this world and plunge it into darkness I need to dispose of anyone that would go against me. The ones that would try and stop me are the Cullens, and Bella's father, though he will be hard to get rid of after all he is stronger than me but a little persuasion and a threat to the life of Bella and he'll let me do whatever I want."

"Yes you're right"

"Of course I'm right you idiot. Now first we need to get rid of the Cullens."

_You're not going to get away with this, you know. They'll figure out that something's wrong and then try to get you out of my body! _She began to laugh. Aro looked at her as if she was crazy, though that was an understatement.

"Nothing will stop me from fulfilling my dream Bella. You can try and try but they won't know the difference between you and me." Isabella turned and faced Aro. "I'm about leave to Forks, take care of things here and if I hear that you aren't doing what you are supposed to do then you know what might happen to you and your little kingdom of vampires."

"Ye….yes!" Aro quickly bowed and exited the room faster than the speed of a normal vampire.

"Now Bella I think we need to get going or otherwise your precious Cullens will start to get worried over something they can do nothing about." She laughed again. I think I was going to get sick of my own laugh soon.

She left the room and began to walk to somewhere. _Where are you going?_

"I plan on flying my dear Bella how do you want us to leave this hideous palace? You want me to walk?"

_No._

"Yeah I thought so." As we had this conversation, the vampires walking around stared at us and began to talk among themselves.

"Why would Aro bring such a ridiculous and crazy person to life with us? Has he lost his mind? According to him she's supposed to make our lives better. Sure she can. She looks just like a puny human. And Aro thinks this is our savior?" A tall blond vampire laughed as we were passing by them in the hallway, unfortunately Isabella heard her and she didn't like that. She turned and faced the blonde vampire and quickly grabbed her by the neck in a chocking manner, though it wouldn't affect her since the blonde vampire didn't need to breathe at all.

"Look here you prissy vampire, you may think that I don't have the power to do anything and especially save you and your stupid race of mythical creatures, but I can. I just won't save you."

"You can't hurt me you stupid human!" The blonde vampire said venomously.

"Yeah well will see whose left standing and who isn't in the end." With that Isabella stretched her left arm out and black smoke slowly appeared in her hand. The smoke grew longer and finally her or I guess my scythe came out. Isabella grabbed the scythe and brought it up so that it was barely touching the head of the blonde vampire.

"See you in hell. And let me tell you when I do, I'll make sure that you cease to exists altogether. Bye say hi to my father" Isabella smiled, as the blonde vampire quickly became scared. Her eyes became bigger as Isabella quickly swung her scythe. In a quick motion the blonde vampire's head was rolling on the floor and then it quickly turned to dust along with the rest of her body.

Isabella continued walking and for once the other witnesses stayed quiet, afraid that if they even looked at her she would kill them all. We finally made it to our destination which turned out to be a balcony. Isabella swiftly snapped her left wrist and her scythe disappeared. She then proceeded to climb the rail. Once she was standing on it she jumped off and her wings or mine I guess sprouted from her back and she began to fly.

_You're flying to the Cullen's house? Why?_

"I need to make it look as if you escaped the Volturi, so they won't get suspicious of anything." She said as we continued to fly.

_They'll never believe you especially if you keep wearing that dress. That just makes you look as if you were working with the Volturi. _

"We'll see about that." Isabella's dress was soon consumed with black smoke and then in an instant the black dress I was wearing returned but this time it looked as if it had gone through a battle of some sorts.

"There now no one will know the difference."

We continued to fly towards the Cullen's house. No one said a thing. Isabella hummed to herself a song about destruction and tyranny and I remained silent sunk to deep in my own depression and isolation.

When we finally arrived near the house Isabella flew down a few feet from the house and began to limp towards the door.

_What are you doing?_

She remained silent. Isabella probably didn't want to answer me because it would give away that I was inside her body and trapped. She helplessly knocked on the door. A one second later the door flew open and Isabella was quickly engulfed in a hug.

"Bella! Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?" It was Edward. My Edward. He quickly swept Isabella up in his arms and carried her over to the couch where he carefully laid her down. The rest of the family soon came down and joined them by the couch once they had heard Edward exclaim over the fact that "I" had arrived.

"Quickly call Charlie and tell him that we found his daughter" Carlisle instructed. Alice nodded and quickly did as she was told.

"Now Bella please tell us what happened." Carlisle asked calmly in a soothing voice. Isabella nodded and turned to look at the wall as if she was going to recall a very traumatizing event that she went through.

"Well once the Volturi had me they brought me on their private plane, where they gagged me and tied me up. That didn't last long since I was stronger than the ropes that they had tied around mean quickly broke free. I was about to jump out of the door when something hit me on the head and I blacked out. When I regained consciousness, I found myself locked in a room and chained to a wall. I was so scared." Isabella turned her head and buried it in the arm of Edward.

"Bella you need to tell us what happened next." Carlisle calmly persisted.

"Okay sorry. Then I tried to remove the chains that bonded me which I accomplished quite easily and was finally able to free myself. I kicked the door down, kicked the butts of the guards at the door and jumped out of a nearby window."

"They why are your clothes ripped, sweety?" Esme asked.

"Well you see the Volturi had my back taped up so that I would be unable to bring out my wings and I fell into the forest that was below. The trees that were there ripped my dress as I fell"

"Well I'm glad that you are okay." Alice said as she bounced next to me. "But I'm curious as to where you got that necklace Bella?"

Isabella looked down at the amulet and smiled. The emotions she was feeling now were dark and I was glad that Jasper was unable to sense my emotions.

**Thank you for reading I will update soon. ^^**


	16. AN

**I will be updating tomorrow, July 18****th****, at 6:00 pm, my time which is central. I'm sorry that I haven't updated since who knows when but I bet it was a long time ago. SORRY! I had a terrible writer's block and I was stuck. I didn't know how to continue the story from where I left off, but now I know! Yeay! Anyway, I apologize for the delay but I will be updating at the mentioned time, so remember to check!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, for all my fans who now probably hate me for failing to update for so long, I am deeply sorry! I hope I haven't crushed your dreams or the love for this story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I promise to update soon.**

EPOV

"Bella, I know this is too sudden and all, but I think I might be in love with you." I told Bella as I stared at her lovely chocolate brown eyes that had captivated me since the first time I met her. Bella stared at me for a whole minute trying to process what I just told her and as soon as she realized what my words actually meant her expression changed to one of love. She moved suddenly. Her gorgeous lips found mine. We kissed for what seemed like eternity but soon Bella pulled back and took a deep breath.

"Edward I think I'm in love with you too." As soon as the words left her lips, my non beating heart began to swell and I began to feel somewhat alive, well as alive as a vampire can get.

We stared in each others eyes seeing only the future with us together. During this time my family quietly excused themselves while silently passing their joy and happy thoughts to me as they departed.

"Bella, I'll protect you with my life. I've something ever happened to you…." I began to say but then the doorbell rang. Bella who was directly next to the door reached over and opened it and there stood the Volturi.

I was about to reach over and grab Bella to pull her back when Jane stepped from behind Aro and looked directly into my eyes. Pain exploded in my head. Images of my worst nightmares played themselves in my mind. Images of Bella dead. Images of the rest of the family dead. They assaulted my mind leaving me immobile. Unable to move an inch, not being able to do anything. Unable to save Bella as she quickly fell to the ground. I was powerless. I screamed out in pain as more images assaulted my mind. My family must have heard the struggle that was going on because they were quickly downstairs, but it was no use as soon as Jane had them in her line of sight the rest of the family was left immobile. They all fell to the ground holding their heads.

"Enough Jane. We need to leave. They will down for a few minutes which will give us enough time to leave safely without a struggle." Aro said.

"Yes, master." The pain inside our heads began to lessen as Jane got further away from us but the assault left all of us drained of energy so we were unable to do go after them, unable to save Bella.

"Is everyone okay?" Carlisle asked. He was the first one to recover, he was the oldest one and of course the strongest one of us mentally.

"Yes." Alice replied as she picked herself off the ground. Once she was up she bent down and helped Jasper out. The rest of the family slowly picked themselves up.

"What happened?" Emmet asked as he rubbed his head. Everyone turned and looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"The doorbell rang and Bella who was standing next to the door opened it. The Volturi were behind the door. As soon as Bella had the door completely opened Jane stepped out from behind Aro and as you can see I was trapped under Jane's power. Bella was taken soon after." I explained.

"But for what reason?" Esme asked. I looked at her. Her expression was one of worry. She already considered Bella a daughter and she was feeling guilty at the fact that she wasn't there to protect her. in her mind, Bella was family the moment she realized that I might be falling in love with her.

I looked down. Ashamed at the fact that I had somewhat caused the worry that Esme was feeling at the moment. If only I had been able to protect Bella. "I think that the Volturi had seen Bella when she was in Italy and Aro might have decided that he needed her power, but I'm not sure. I was unable to read Aro's mind because Jane got to me before I was able to read his mind. Sorry."

"It's fine Edward. You did all you could do in the situation that you were in. Don't worry about it. I think that we should contact Charlie and let him know that his daughter has been kidnapped." Carlisle said. He turned and looked at me. "Edward can you call Charlie and let him know what happened?"

"Yes." I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Charlie's phone number. Charlie picked up after the third ring.

"Yes?"

"Charlie. We have a problem."

"What is it Cullen." Shuffled papers was heard over the phone. It seemed that Charlie was at his office.

"It's about your daughter sir"

"Yes, what about her. is she finally awake?"

"Yes but right after she awoke she was kidnapped by the Volturi, sir."

"Well, isn't that a shame." Charlie said carelessly. It almost seemed as if he didn't care about his daughter at all. "Well, don't worry about it. No vampire can stop her, especially if the pretend vampire king. Don't worry about it she'll be fine. Just send her home when she returns."

"Yes, sir." I was a bit in shock. What kind of father disregarded his daughters safety like this.

"Good. Well, Edward it was pleasant chatting with you but I need to go. I've got a meeting on how to further increase the pain of tortured souls. Good bye Edward." Charlie said and then promptly hung up the phone. I closed my phone and looked up at my family.

"What did he say Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He said that Bella should be fine and that we should just wait for her to show up."

"Okay." The rest of the family dispersed and went their separate ways. I moved to my piano and began to play. I needed something to distract myself from the worry that I was going through. There wasn't much to do but wait. After all, what could possibly go wrong? Bella was the grim reaper, a powerful being. What could go wrong?

BPOV

Previously

_"Well I'm glad that you are okay." Alice said as she bounced next to me. "But I'm curious as to where you got that necklace Bella?"_

_Isabella looked down at the amulet and smiled. The emotions she was feeling now were dark and I was glad that Jasper was unable to sense my emotions._

"Oh, this?" Isabella looked down at the amulet for emphasizes. "It's something my dad gave me. It was a birthday present a few years ago. It gives me an extra power boost, which I needed." She exhaled as if telling Alice all of this was hard and exhausting. Yeah right.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Edward asked concern clearly in his voice. Isabella turned and looked at Edward and smiled.

"Yes. I mean I am a bit sore and a bit low on energy, despite the use of the amulet." Isabella yawned. "I think that I should go home and change. It has been an exhausting day and I think that a nice warm shower might help me." Isabella stood up and Edward soon followed.

"Are you sure? You could use our bathroom and relax here." Alice insisted.

"It's fine. Plus, I need a change of clothes and my favorite shampoo is at home." Isabella reassured her.

"Well, if you insist." Alice pouted.

"Well, I will see you later then." Isabella turned and walked to the door with Edward trailing behind. As soon as Isabella reached the door Edward spoke.

"Do you need a ride?" Edward asked.

"No, that's fine. I'll just fly home." Isabella answered.

"But I thought you just said that you were tired." Edward stated. His head was turned slightly to the side with a confused expression on his face. _Oh, someone got caught. The Cullens aren't stupid. They will eventually figure it out, you know._ I sang into Isabella's head.

"Shut up!" Isabella said under her breath. Unfortunately, it wasn't low enough because it caught Edward's attention.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward looked at Isabella quizzically. _Ha! He caught you! Now what are go going to do? How are you going to get out of this one? It's only a matter of time before he starts to doubt you!_

"Yeah. Sorry. My mind was assaulting me with various memories, some of which I didn't want to remember." Isabella answered smoothly. Edward stared at her for another minute, probably debating with himself to see that yes in fact Isabella, or I guess from his point of view, that I was some want sane. I was in fact far from it.

"Well if you sure—"

"Yes."

"—but I still insist that I should give you a ride home. You might insist that you feel fine to fly home but I still think that I should take you home just to be sure." Edward stood his ground. After a few minutes Isabella sighed.

"Fine, Edward you can take me home." We got into his car and he quickly drove Isabella to my house. Things were about to get very interesting. Especially since Edward kept looking at Isabella with so much love and worry throughout the drive. Isabella thought wrong. The Cullens were not stupid, especially Edward. How was she going to show the love I felt towards Edward when she herself felt none? Especially when Edward slowly leaned into her, ready to kiss her?


End file.
